Holly & the Boys
by Kennyboo
Summary: Holly is just trying to live a normal life, but a strange guy keeps showing up. She starts dating one of Santa Carla's most renowned bad boys, and the mysterious guy shows up even more often.
1. Chapter 1

_Holly's POV_

"Here ya go," Holly said with a cheery smile as she handed the middle-aged man 3 colorful rings. She looked outside the booth as the man tried to throw the rings onto the empty milk bottles. The boardwalk was always packed on Saturdays, especially after dark. She brought her attention back to her job as the man tossed his last right. It spun on the rim of the bottle before falling into place, causing a shout from the man's son. The boy looked to Holly excitedly as she turned around for his prize. As she handed the boy his goldfish she saw a guy who looked about her age sitting on the bench across from her booth. He has hair that defied gravity, perfectly tousled bed head. She could see his dark eyes staring at her from across the boardwalk, and the moonlight bouncing off his naturally tan skin. He looked up and the two made eye contact, much to Holly's dismay. She looked away, smiling at her next costumer. She waited patiently for the teen girl to toss her rings and handed her a half-dead goldfish. After the next couple of costumers and a few more dying fish, her shift was over and the mysterious guy from across the way was gone.

Holly started her short trek home, but was distracted by a near by clothing vendor. She looked around the stall for a while before settling on a vintage bomber jacket. She slipped the jacket on and looked at herself in the mirror, satisfied with her appearance. She walked back out to the boardwalk and turned to go home. The road had a streetlight about every two blocks, but Holly knew the path well. She rounded the familiar corner to her road and was met by a tall, dark figure. She stopped short, slowly reaching for the mace she kept in her pocket. The figure stepped closer. For every step he took, she took on more move to getting out her weapon if choice.

"Put the pepper spray away, babe." The man chuckled.

He stepped even closer and leaned in to whisper into her ear. Holly's body tensed up, she closed her eyes and instinctively balled her fists.

"That jacket looks really good on you."

Holly opened her eyes fully expecting him to be right in front of her, but he was gone. She turned around, searching for him in the dark, but he was no where. Holly was definitely getting a ride home from now on.

_Dwayne's POV_

"That jacket looks good on you? What was I thinking?" Dwayne ranted to himself.

"What's up your butt, D?" Marko asked from across the room, laughing.

"I made a total fool of myself! That's what's up my butt! I was following this girl that I was gonna... you know..." Dwayne made an animated face and curled his fingers up to look like talons. "So, I was following her and when I got her alone, I-I just froze up and said, 'That jacket looks good on you'."

Paul burst into laughter. "That's the funniest thing I've heard all week!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Holy crap, I am soooo sorry that it took this long to get this chapter out. I suck, I know. Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming. (:**

* * *

Chapter 2

Holly's POV

The next night, Holly was on high-alert for the guy that tried to attack her, She knew there was a lot of crime here, it _was_ the murder capital of the world after all. As she absentmindedly handed people their ammunition to win a loyal pet, she spotted a blond approaching the booth. He was gorgeous. He had ratted out hair and a bad boy aurora about him. He jumped up and sat on the counter like he owned the place.

"Hey, babe" he ginned at Holly, "how about we go somewhere quiet when you get off."

"Excuse me, do I know you?" Holly asked, pushing his body off of the wood counter.

"I'm either the man of your dreams or your worst nightmare. So what do you say?" He smiled at her with a toothpick between his teeth.

Holly laughed and looked at the line starting to accumulate behind the guy. "If I say yes, will you leave?"

"Whatever you want, babe." He grinned, also looking at the line.

"Fine, but I need to know your name."

"Paul, and yours?"

"Holly."

"Nice to meet ya, Holly." She shivered at the sound of his voice saying her name. "I'll be back at midnight." He smiled widely, and sauntered off.

Dwayne's POV

Paul approached the gang of bikers and hoped on his own. "I've got a date tonight!"

"A date?" Dwayne asked suspiciously.

"Well, not an actual date. More like I'm going to dinner, and she's it." Paul explained, winking.

"With who?" Marko asked, genuinely intrigued.

"This girl who works at the ring toss. Her name is Holly."

Dwayne felt a rush of relief, the girl he'd been watching finally had a name. Holly; her name was Holly. It fit her well. With her red hair and green eyes, she resembled the festive plant. Wait, but what did Paul say about taking her to dinner? No, he said she _was_ dinner. This could not be happening.

"Why'd you pick her? Out of all the girls on the boardwalk?" He said, trying to hid the panic in his voice.

"Eh, I don't know. She's just really hot." Paul shrugged and the others laughed.

"That's not a good enough reason! She has her whole life ahead of her! She could go on to get married and have a family-"

"Why do you even care, Dwayne?" David cut him off.

"It's just- I've been watching her for a while, and trying to get the courage to talk to her. I know it may sound pathetic, but I think I may be-" Dwayne was cut off by the familiar laugh coming around the corner. It was Star, David's girl. She was with another guy. David kick-started his bike and Marko and Paul followed suit, leaving Dwayne by himself. "-in love with her."

Back at the cave, the guys were getting ready for their big night on the town. Paul was getting more spiffed up than usual, dressing for his "date". Dwayne looked at him grudgingly. He debated with himself about whether or not to try and tell they guys about his feelings again or just let this one go. He stood up from his place on the couch in the corner.

"Hey, Paul. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, man. What about?"

"Well, about that girl you're taking out tonight. I've had my eye on her for a while, and I would really hate it if she got hurt. So, please, don't hurt her." Dwayne pleaded.

"If you're serious about this, I won't. But if you don't mind, I'm still gonna take her on a date." Paul grinned at the new possibility of actually getting lucky.

"Go ahead, man. I think she thinks I'm a freak anyway." Paul looked confused. "She was the one I told that her jacket looked really good on her."

Paul busted out with laughter. "That was her?!"

Dwayne hung his head and nodded.

"Dude! I'm so going to quote that to her tonight!"

Dwayne cracked a grin. "Whatever. Have fun."

Paul slapped him on the back. "Thanks, bro."


End file.
